Stranded : The New Dawn
by Admiral Hawk
Summary: A captain was taking his ship out of port for the first time, and awakens to find himself alone on an alien planet without anything but his suits AI, Scar, and the bridge of his ship... (Rated T just in case :P ) (Also, this story was originally written just for fun, so don't be too harsh please! [However, comments / constructive critisim is cool! :D ])
1. Chapter 1

Captains Log: Day one: 0956

Today, almost everything that could go wrong went wrong. Once the "New Dawn" left port yesterday, all systems looked fine, so we went up to light speed, turned on auto pilot, and went to sleep. I awoke on this planet, this morning, in the wreckage of the bridge and the captians deck, on a alien world, somehow with enough oxygen in the atmosphere to survive. However, as soon as I awoke, I saw my radiation alarm beeping. I put on a emergency pressure suit, and it stabalized my system. The planet appears to have radation levels that are harmful in hours. If my calculations are correct, I could have slept for a maximum of three or four days more before death. This means that while an unconcious crew member might die of radiation, they have a higher chance of survival than I initally expected. I mean, come on, if you didn't die in the crash, you aren't going to be out cold that long... Well, lets hope so anyway. I haven't done much yet other than survey my surroundings. From what I can see, the best hope for any survivors would be if they crashed to the west in the swamp, or to the north in the mountains. My largest concern for the sake of survivors is that some areas of the ship had minimal back up power or emergency rations. Nobody expected any problems so no one was ready for an evacuation into the escape pods. Thankfully the bridge of the "New Dawn" had some, so I have enough food to last a while. I need to find the solar panels in the escape pods and figure out how to get them working, because the bridges back up power is not going to last forever.


	2. Chapter 2

USSV "New Dawn:" Security Bot:

UNIDENTIFIED OBJECT DETECTED TO STARBOARD (WEST) OF "NEW DAWN" AT 0145:50:32

-END ENTRY-

USSF TAG IDENTIFIED ON OBJECT RECORDED AT 0145:50:32

GUNS RETRACTED AND DEACTIVTED

-END ENTRY-

USSV "New Dawn:" Status Bot:

ship status recorded from sensors at 0200 on sol 249:

oxygen : +90% : increasing .001% per hour

food : %85 : decreasing 5% per sol

fuel: 0.5% : no change

radiation : safe

power : 73.4% : decreasing .05% per two hours

-END-

USSV "New Dawn:" Comms Bot:

RECIEVIED TRANSMISSION AT 0145:50:32

TRANSMISSION DECODED AT 0230:30:57

SENT TO SHIP AI "Scar" FOR RELAY

-END-


	3. Chapter 3

Captians Log: Day two: 1/4 : 0730

Wow. I woke up this morning on the couch in the remainders of my quaters. The ship's AI, named SCAR, told me that last night, the ships sensors detected an object with a USSF (United States Space Fleet) tag on it. This means either that a ship already knows we crashed and are here looking for us, a survivor got a ship working already, or, most terrifyin... Wait, hold on. Scar is saying something... What? A transmission. Uhoh. Hold on.

Captians Log: Day two: 2/4 : 0800

Alright. Here's what I know. Scar told me that the USSF object identified wasn't even a manned ship. It was a passing automated comm drone, and the transmission recieved was an ADVERTISEMENT for a food brand. The sad part is it doesn't even appear that anyone knows we crashed. This is going to be a long stay. I need to go see if I can get a backup solar panel online.

Captians Log: Day two: 3/4 : 1200

Okay, solar panels online. The sad part that we were never told, is that the backup power is only enough to power small machinery, much less any communications equipment or engines. So, if I ever want to get the remainder of the bridge functional again, I will still have a power problem.

USSV "New Dawn" Security Bot:

UNKNOWN ENTITY DETECTED NORTHEAST OF SHIP AT 1201:45:27

SPECIES UNKNOWN

NO WEAPONS DETECTED

NO CHEMICAL THREAT

NO SIGN OF USSF BEACON

NO USSF EQUIPMENT TAGGED

-End entry-

Captians Log: Day two: 3/4: 1203

Scar told me that the ship detected a unknown entity. While the ship senses no weapons, I don't really know, as because this is a non-USSF, it could have alien weaponry.

Captian Command prompt: 1203

ship_detect(hostile) = ship_weapon(fire;ignore_friendly;all[inRange])

if (ship_detect(friendly;only[USSF])) {

ship_ (ignorePrevious;[ .entity])

}

Captians Log: Day two: 3.5/4: 1205

Time to go. I set the ship to fire if it detected that I was fired upon. I'll be back.

-Time passed 1 hour 30 minutes-

Hello! So, turns out, that the ship was correct. The life form was unarmed, but has a human-like inteligence. It calls itself Mika. It seems to be female. Thankfully it speaks a sort of broken English. After Mika agreed to come inside, I had Scar do a scan on her DNA. Seems she has long gone Russian heritage. Seems logical, as the Russians were one of the first countreis to send out long distance space flights, and since they tend to put less work into safety testing, chances are her realitives were part of a crash flight. She said that she and a couple survivors live in a village not far away. I told her that I needed to stay here and do work. I sent Scar to go with her. While Scar may be a computer program, he can control any of the drones or aircraft that were on the New Dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

Captains log: Day five: 0830:

Scar got back at about midnight last night. He came back without Mika, telling me that she crashed in "bed" after showing him around the town. It seems that even though they crashed here, like I did, and have been living here for several generations, they don't have much of the tech from their ancestors. We aren't sure how much of a use they will be in getting off this planet, and if we were to get a ship operational, they might force us to take them with us. I'm sure, at some point, Scar will have a lengthy discussion with me about wether or not to ally with them.

Captians command prompt:

ship_detect(hostile) = ship_memCheck(remember; .persona;MatchCase)

if (ship_detect(hostile) != ship_def(friendly; based:[ .persona; checkFail]) ) {

ship_ (ignorePrevious;[ .entity])

ship_fireAll(using:[ (maxMode)])

ship_setLevel( [ ( ;giver:[ ; biased: USSF])])

(all;MatchRed;Volume:[Max, ])

wait 60s then {

if (ship_scan( ("Captain", isAwake = false) {

.AdministerLevel = allPermGranted

( ( ;given:[ ]))

}

else {

(true)

}

}

}

USSV "New Dawn:" Security Bot:

REFERRING S:\Over-ride\secbot\d5\

IGNORING ENTITY AT 56 DEG WEST

RELAY CANCELED

ENTITY APPROACHING AT 56 WEST IDENTIFIED ("Mika")

INSTRUCTED NOT TO ACTIVATE AI BASED ON REFER

SAVED EMERGENCY BACKUP AT S:\Em-B\secbot\

Captains log: Day Six: 0740:

Jeez. I guess my over-ride for the security systems was a little loose. I woke up this morning to Scar babbling about a emergency backup saved on the file system. The reason it did this instead of notifying me was because of my bullshit override. If the over-ride does not specifically tell the system what to do in a certian event, it saves a backup instead. So, from now on, if I need to add a specific condition to the security system, I have to modify its base script, so all the pre-existing conditions remain the same.

Captains command promt:

open S:\ \

scoRef editor:

update(l346849,TargetDefine,consider:[ .persona, checkFail], referFromTo S:\Over-ride\secbot\d5\ )

 **-Update succesfull. Will read target-def area of S:\Over-ride\secbot\d5\ as part of in section -**

exit()

Captains log: Day Six: Entry two: 0850:

Phew. Okay, I finished updating the security bot so that even if it detects a friendly, it will still notify me either thru Scar, or a ship-wide alarm. Now, I need to go get those Solar panels working. I probably woln't update till tommorrow, though the ship bots should tack on the nights readings later.


End file.
